


i woke up just in time (now i wake up by your side)

by proofinyou



Series: all at once, this is enough [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Domesticity, Eliza / Kara / J'onn also make appearances, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/pseuds/proofinyou
Summary: Alex and Maggie's first Christmas together.





	i woke up just in time (now i wake up by your side)

Christmas Eve starts earlier than planned when Alex gets a call that morning from J’onn at precisely 4:42 a.m. She’s needed at the DEO. If she’s lucky, she’ll be out in a few hours.

Alex sighs after the call ends and melts back into the bed. She gives herself two minutes before wiggling her way out from the tangles of a sleepy Maggie, brushing a kiss against her shoulder as she does. Maggie hardly stirs.

J’onn apologizes to Alex more than once; Alex assures him that it’s not a big deal, and they dive in. It’s well into the afternoon when they finally reach a place where Alex can leave.

After hugging J’onn goodbye, Alex freshens up, changes clothes, and bolts over to Kara’s apartment.

+

Alex lets herself in using her spare key. She finds Eliza and Maggie doing meal prep in the kitchen. Kara’s in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, watching a movie on the Hallmark Channel and eating from a tin of frosted cookies shaped like snowmen and stockings.

Maggie is working at Kara’s island, the countertop that has the most open space left. She’s wearing a burgundy sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans (her favorite pair and Alex’s, too), and grey snowflake-patterned socks. One of Kara’s goofy aprons covers her front. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, her hands dusted with flour.

“Babe!” Maggie exclaims cheerfully as Alex enters the apartment. She’s rolling out pie dough but she pauses to look up at Alex and grins, tilting her head to the side. “You made it.”

Alex shuts the door, discards her things, and walks over to Maggie. She links an arm with Maggie’s, brushes a loose piece of hair behind her ear, dips down to kiss her.

“I made it.”

Then it’s Maggie who kisses Alex, standing up on her tiptoes to reach.

“Your mom and I have prepared a damn feast, Danvers,” Maggie says, nodding toward the kitchen table full of covered dishes.

At that, Kara pipes up from the couch, half-eaten cookie in hand. “Hey, I helped!”

Eliza chuckles as she opens the oven and removes a pan of veggies that even Alex will admit look and smell delicious. “Alex, I think you know better than to believe that.”

“Oh, I do,” Alex says, her hands grazing Maggie’s arm.

Kara pouts, mumbles something about how _setting the table is important too_ , and returns her attention to the movie.

Alex crosses the kitchen to give her mom a hug. She apologizes for being late _and_ for not being any help with dinner, either. Then she makes her way around the island to sit opposite Maggie.

Alex watches Maggie assemble a pie with intent and the ease of someone who has done this a hundred times.

Maggie tells Alex about everything she and Eliza prepared that afternoon and how Kara set off the smoke alarm twice before she was temporarily banned from the kitchen. She talks about how they had to make a last-minute trip to the organic grocery store where they saw _three_ different people dressed up as Santa and two of them were buying alcohol. This elicits a laugh from them both.

Alex is leaned back in her chair and she is definitely staring at Maggie, doesn’t really care if it’s obvious. She can’t help it. Maggie looks beautiful all the time, but this, right now, is a different kind of beautiful. This is Maggie, who hasn’t celebrated Christmas with her immediate family in fifteen years. Maggie, who feels loved and welcome. To a stranger, it would seem like she’s been a part of this all along.

Alex almost jokes about missing out on all the fun, but thinks better of it, because, really, she wouldn’t change a thing. Wouldn’t want to take away from any of the moments, the memories, that Maggie created with Eliza and Kara.

Maggie finishes up the pie in no time, complete with a fancy crust design - one that Alex now remembers from a video she saw Maggie studying the other night.

Eliza puts the pie in the oven and sets a timer. Maggie’s at the sink, drying her hands. Eliza cups her cheek, then grabs a bottle of wine and says, “Let’s eat, shall we?”

All three girls respond with an eager _yes, please_.

Maggie’s eyes are gleaming when she comes over to Alex, takes her by the hand, and leads her toward the kitchen table.

Kara saunters in after them. Dishes are passed around, wine is poured, and food is devoured.

Alex drapes her arm around Maggie as everyone finishes eating, can’t resist the closeness. Maggie leans into Alex, rests her hand on Alex’s thigh under the table. They’re both warm and full from dinner.

Alex looks around at her family, at _their_ family, and for the first time in a long time, Christmas feels pretty perfect.

+

Alex and Maggie hang around at Kara’s long enough to have dessert and exchange a few gifts. Eliza beams at the bracelet Alex and Maggie picked out for her. She puts it on right away.

Eliza eventually sends them home with a bunch of leftovers, some for the freezer and some to take to J’onn.

By the time they make it back to their apartment, it’s almost midnight. Alex is exhausted and the idea of sleep seems the most appealing. Instead she steeps tea for her and Maggie, determined to enjoy some alone time with just the two of them.

Maggie lives with Alex now, completely and fully. She has more than just a travel bag of extra clothes and a spare toothbrush in the bathroom.

In the most ordinary but best ways, Maggie is everywhere: her jacket draped over a chair, her vegan ice cream in the freezer, her badge and keys and take-home paperwork on the kitchen counter. They even have two indoor plants that Alex hasn’t killed yet.

As soon as Maggie finds someone to sublet her old apartment, it’ll be official.

Alex still has moments where she finds it hard to believe the contrast between her life now and her life a year and a half ago. She’s never been happier than she is with Maggie, has never felt more herself and more at home, any time they’re together. Even when they argue and disagree, even when they need space, Alex doesn’t get nervous. She’s sure that what they’ve got going is solid and unbreakable. She knows Maggie is sure, too.

Alex relaxes onto the couch and covers herself with a blanket, her sock feet peeking out and propped on the coffee table.

Maggie brings over their mugs and sets them aside. Alex lifts the blanket and Maggie accepts the invitation, collapsing next to her. Maggie curls up against Alex, fits there like a puzzle piece.

An indie music station plays a mix of holiday cover songs from the sound system, the volume low. Their Christmas tree glows from the corner of the living room as they settle in. They decorated the tree together a couple of weeks ago and now two unopened gifts sit underneath. They decide to leave them for tomorrow.

+

Alex wakes up alone in bed on Christmas morning to the sound of Maggie saying “fuck” nearby, probably louder than intended.

Confused, Alex rolls over onto her back and rubs her face with her hands. She finds Maggie standing at the foot of the bed, holding a serving tray and looking down at the floor. She’s wearing one of Alex’s pajama shirts, her hair still tousled from sleep.

“And a Merry Christmas to you,” Alex says, smirking.

Maggie looks up, surprised. Then she softens. “Merry Christmas. I dropped our forks.”

Alex laughs. She pushes away the covers and gets up.

“No, stay!” Maggie protests, but Alex is already standing. “I was trying to be _romantic_.”

Alex retrieves the two forks and blows at them for good measure. She peers down at the stack of golden pancakes drizzled with maple syrup. Next to them is a bowl of fruit and two steaming coffees (one black, one far from it).

Relieving Maggie of the tray, Alex places it and the utensils on top of their dresser. She takes a sip of her coffee, then turns back to Maggie and tugs at her shirt, pulling her in for a kiss. Alex sits down on the bed and Maggie follows her lead, straddling her lap, staying close.

“This _is_ romantic, babe,” Alex says between kisses. She nuzzles Maggie’s neck and her hands start to wander.

Maggie hums, then pulls back, her hands finding Alex’s neck and lifting her chin. “We should eat first. It’s gonna get cold.”

“I don’t disagree,” Alex says, stealing one more kiss.

Maggie’s eyelids take a second to flutter back open. “But then this.”

“Yes. Then this.”

+

When they get around to opening their presents, it’s past lunchtime and their stomachs have started grumbling.

Alex gives Maggie an engraved frame that holds a photo from one of the first game nights Maggie spent with the Danvers family and their friends. In the photo, Maggie sits with Alex, Kara, and Eliza on Kara’s couch. Alex and Maggie are sandwiched in the middle and all four of them are sporting funny faces.

The picture is almost a year old now, but Alex can tell Maggie remembers the exact moment it was taken, just as well as she does.

“This is perfect, Alex,” Maggie says, clutching the photo. She crawls over to Alex, pecks her mouth off-kilter, and then skips over to place the picture on the mantel above the fireplace.

Next, it’s Alex’s turn. She removes the tissue paper from the gift bag and finds a white envelope inside. As she opens it, Alex feels overwhelmed with emotion right away, because she knows exactly what this is.

It’s a letter from the no-kill animal shelter that they’ve frequented the last couple of months. They’ve been waiting to hear back about adopting an adult rescue dog from this place, and Alex had all but convinced herself (and Maggie, or so she thought) that their application was passed over.

But this piece of paper confirms that they get to bring the dog home in _two days_. In two days, he’ll be theirs.

Alex looks up at Maggie, totally stunned. “Is this for real?”

Maggie nods. She’s smiling _so_ big. “It’s for real, baby.”

+

They don’t name him Gertrude. But they love him better than anyone else could.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Dress" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
